


Day 127

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [127]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 127

All right, Mr. Holmes, let's see just how good you really are...

"There was a man – an MOD official. I knew what he liked."

And he would sell his mother for what I gave him...

"One of the things he liked was showing off. He told me this email was going to save the world. He didn’t know it, but I photographed it. He was a bit tied up at the time. It’s a bit small on that screen – can you read it?"

 

007 Confirmed allocation 

 

4C12C45F13E13G60A60B61F34G34J60D12H33K34K

 

"Yes."

"A code, obviously. I had one of the best cryptographers in the country take a look at it – though he was mostly upside down, as I recall. Couldn’t figure it out." 

"What can you do, Mr. Holmes?"

"Go on - impress a girl..."

"There’s a margin for error but I’m pretty sure there’s a Seven Forty-Seven leaving Heathrow tomorrow at six thirty in the evening for Baltimore. Apparently it’s going to save the world. Not sure how that can be true but give me a moment; I’ve only been on the case for eight seconds."

Oh my...

"Oh, come on. It’s not code. These are seat allocations on a passenger jet. Look..."

Damnnnn...

"There’s no letter ‘I’ because it can be mistaken for a ‘1’; no letters past ‘K’ – the width of the plane is the limit. The numbers always appear randomly and not in sequence but the letters have little runs of sequence all over the place – families and couples sitting together. Only a Jumbo is wide enough to need the letter ‘K’ or rows past fifty-five, which is why there’s always an upstairs. There’s a row thirteen, which eliminates the more superstitious airlines. Then there’s the style of the flight number – zero zero seven – that eliminates a few more; and assuming a British point of origin, which would be logical considering the original source of the information and assuming from the increased pressure on you lately that the crisis is imminent, the only flight that matches all the criteria and departs within the week is the six thirty to Baltimore tomorrow evening from Heathrow Airport."

"Please don’t feel obliged to tell me that was remarkable or amazing. John’s expressed the same thought in every possible variant available to the English language."

I wish...

"I would have you right here on this desk until you begged for mercy twice."

"John, please can you check those flight schedules; see if I’m right?"

"Uh-huh. I’m on it, yeah."

"I’ve never begged for mercy in my life."

I bet you haven't.

"Twice."

"Uh, yeah, you’re right. Uh, flight double oh seven."

"What did you say?"

"You're right."

"No, no, no, after that. What did you say after that?"

"Double oh seven. Flight double oh seven."

"Double oh theven, double oh theven, double oh theven, double oh thheven..."

"...something...something connected to double oh seven...What?"

"Bond Air is go...Bond Air is go...Bond Air is..."

 

747 TOMORROW 6:30PM HEATHROW

Jumbo Jet. Dear me Mr Holmes, dear me.

Your brother is as good as he thinks he is...

too bad.

-the Woman


End file.
